rainbow_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Shooting Stars: The Magic Of The Snowflake! A Winter Miracle!
Pretty Cure Shooting Stars: The Magic Of The Snowflake! A Winter Miracle! (プリキュアシューティングスターズ：雪片の魔法！冬の奇跡！''Purikyua Shūtingu Sutāzu: Seppen no mahō! Fuyu no kiseki!) is the first crossover film in the ''Pretty Cure Shooting Stars movie franchise featuring the current Rainbow Cures as well as the lead Cures from previous seasons. It is the 24th movie overall in the Pretty Cure movie series. It will be released in theatres in Japan on March 17, 2018. Plot There are three magic doors that will lead you to three worlds in grave danger. Only the strongest Pretty Cures can save these worlds. Meet Holly and journey to a world filled with winter miracles! There is no All Stars nor Dream Stars this year, But something even more exciting is about to begin! Synopsis The movie begins in a dark room, when a light suddenly illuminates a book on a stand. The book magically begins to open as a voice begins to speak. The voice says the following as the pages of the book begin to turn: “''Once upon a time, there were three magical doors that led to three different worlds. All three worlds were in peace, but one day, a great darkness began envelop the worlds, and the worlds turned on each other. Even today, they continue to fight. However, it has been said that only the strongest Pretty Cures - the legendary warriors of light - would save the three worlds. And now, join the Pretty Cures as they journey to the world of winter miracles...” After the movie’s logo appears, three girls were walking in the streets of Yumesaki, and Amagawa Lucia says that she couldn’t wait for the annual Rainbow Festival to begin. Fukushima Kei then says that she couldn’t wait either, and the fairies then fly up. Pearl asks what the Rainbow Festival was, and Tachibana Mahiru explains that the Rainbow Festival was the only time of the year when a beautiful rainbow-coloured aurora appears in the sky, and the people of ancient Yumesaki believed that when you make a wish on the aurora, it is sure to come true. Lucia happily says her catchphrase, and Kei says that Mahiru sure knows a lot. Mahiru blushes, and thanks her, and Lucia says that she hopes her wish would come true. Lucia then starts to sing “Magic Doesn’t Change”, and Mahiru and Kei soon join her, and later, the townspeople join in. The three Cures then make their way to the forest, and Lucia then asks why they have entered the forest. Kei says that she was just following Lucia and Mahiru, and Mahiru murmurs that it’s strange. Just then, a girl then accidentally bumps into Lucia, and both of them fall to the ground. Kei asks if Lucia is okay, and Mahiru then asks the girl who she is. The girl introduces herself as Usami Ichika, and asks where she is. Kei explains that they’re in the Yumesaki forest, and Ichika wonders why she got here. Just then, more girls appear, and Haruno Haruka says that she was only here for the Rainbow Festival, and Asahina Mirai butts in, saying that she somehow split from her friends. Lucia wonders if something strange is happening, but just then, a portal appears over the girls, and to their shock, they are all sucked into the portal! Lucia awakens and finds herself and the other girls in a strange dimension, and Aino Megumi asks where they are. Aida Mana observes the place, saying that they’ve summoned to a dimension, and Hojo Hibiki sarcastically says that she didn’t know that. Usami Ichika then remembers about Lucia, Mahiru and Kei, and then asks them to keep all this a secret, while asking for their names. The three girls introduce themselves, and Kei then asks if everyone here are Pretty Cures, shocking everyone. Hoshizora Miyuki then asks how she knew that, and Kei reveals that she, Lucia and Mahiru are Pretty Cures too, surprising everyone. Hanasaki Tsubomi then welcomes the three girls to Pretty Cure, but then Momozono Love asks why they have been taken here. Just then, “Door of Winter” begins to play as three doors appear, and the door on the right appears to be glowing. Yumehara Nozomi excitedly runs over to the glowing door, and Hyuuga Saki tells her to be careful. Nozomi then spots writing on the door, and Misumi Nagisa then walks up, and reads the following passage from the door: “''Enter the world of winter miracles”. Everyone is confused, when Nozomi randomly decides to open up the door, causing everyone (mainly Nagisa) to become shocked at Nozomi’s blunt decision. Suddenly, the door begins to glow once again, and every Cure is sucked into the door with Lucia shouting that this can’t be happening again. After opening up her eyes, Lucia realises that she and everyone else are in their Cure forms, and then stares in wonder at the winter world that they have just entered. Black murmurs that this is such a beautiful place, and Flora says that her friends would love this. Blossom then decides that it should be best to go home, but realises that the door is gone, much to everyone’s surprise. Black says her catchphrase, but Arancia then states that the reason they were taken here was because this world needed help, and Jaune says that they should stick together until they find the problem. Every Cure agreed, and began walking. Eventually, the Cures made it to a beautiful winter scene, and Bloom says that she never thought winter could be so beautiful. Just then, they hear a voice thanking them, and a girl jumps down, beaming at the Cures. When asked who she is, the girl introduces herself as Holly, and welcomes the Cures to the world of winter while singing “Crystal Girl”. Lovely then asks Holly why they have been taken here, and Holly’s expression turns dark, and tells the Cures that three doors they have seen were the doors that led to sister worlds. Apparently, this was the world of winter, and Holly explains that she is its guardian, and her sisters protect the other worlds. One day, an evil wizard named Victor came and he poisoned the sisters’ thoughts, and before they knew it, the worlds had been turned on each other. Happy, Whip and Rose were crying at this story, and Heart asks how they can help. Holly smiles, and says that the only way to save her world is to restore her to her guardian’s throne in her palace. Holly quickly says that she has tried to get back on the throne, and Rose says that they would be glad to help. Holly beams, and begins the adventure, with the Cures following her. Meanwhile, in a world of darkness, a wizard was watching the Cures and Holly through his magical mirror, and the wizard, revealed to be Victor himself, smiles evilly. He then says to himself that the Cures will never help Holly restore her world, but then says that something else interests him. He then reveals his desire through the song “Wizard’s Ballad”, and laughs evilly as the camera fades to black. The Cures and Holly are walking through a blizzard, and Peach asks where this snowstorm was coming from. Holly yells back that the storm was one of Victor’s spells to stop her from reaching the palace. Suddenly, Holly is suddenly blown away, but Black manages to grab her wrist and pull her back down. Rose smiles, and begins to sing “Power of Pretty Cure”, with the other Cures joining her, while Holly just smiles and listens. The Cures keep walking, but suddenly, the storm stops, and as Dream asks why the storm stopped, a large snow monster appears. Holly explains that this monster is one of Victor’s, and the Cures then begin to fight the monster. As they do, more monsters appear, and the Cures realise that they are no match for the monsters as they are quickly defeated. Holly begins to cry, but Rose then tells Holly to run, and no matter what, get to the palace. Holly reluctantly agrees, and runs off as the Cures are captured. After Holly is gone, a voice whispers in the minds of each Cure, saying that no matter what, he will have the magic of Pretty Cure, and Holly will never get her throne back. Now in cages, Melody sits down on the ground and murmurs that it’s all hopeless now. Happy sits down next to her and agrees, saying that they couldn’t help Holly. One by one, the Cures fall in despair, when suddenly, Rose begins to sing “Smiling, Yet Crying”, and Whip and Black soon join her. After the song, Rose tells the Cures to get up so they can fulfil their promise to Holly. The Cures agree, and Arancia wonders how to get out of the cage. Whip excitedly says that they should combine their powers, and so they did, using their different powers to break the cage. While combining their powers, the Cures each began to glow, thus breaking the cage and setting them free. Meanwhile, Holly had made it to the palace, and was trying to catch her breath. She then saw the throne, and she ran towards it. However, a large snow monster appears, and roars at Holly, but suddenly, the Cures (now in Winter Form) appear, and defeat the monster. Holly is astonished at the Cures’ new appearances, and Rose explains that it was because they made a promise to Holly. More snow monsters appear, and Rose and Holly begin singing “Your Sparkling Eyes”, as the Cures fight the snow monsters. After all the snow monsters are defeated, Holly turns to her throne, when she finds Victor standing in front of it! Victor says that he was surprised that the Cures managed to escape, but then begins to blast each Cure with beams of darkness. The Cures each produced snowflake-shaped shields to defend themselves, and Rose shared hers with Holly. The Cures began to fight Victor as they struggled to seat Holly onto the throne, and she finally made it. She sits on the throne and takes a breath, and begins singing “Song of Light (Holly’s Ver.)”. After singing, the crystal heart on the top of the throne begins to glow, and a large beam of light appears from it. Victor disappears in anger as the beam of light shoots to the sky, and the world of winter is restored. While watching this, the Cures then begin singing “Song of Light (Pretty Cure’s Ver.)”, and afterwards, the beam of light disappears. After this, Holly thanks the Cures for saving the world of winter, and asks that they save the next world during the next Rainbow Festival. The Cures agree, and Holly says that she’ll never forget the Cures, and thus, she sends them back home. Later, the Rainbow Festival has begun, and Lucia is excited to make a wish on the aurora. Kei says that she wants to wish for the world of winter to be safe, and Mahiru and Lucia agree with her. The aurora then appears, and the three Cures make their wishes, and the movie ends as the ending comes on. Characters Cures * Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black * Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright * Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream * Momozono Love / Cure Peach * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody * Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy * Aida Mana / Cure Heart * Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely * Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora * Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle * Usami Ichika / Cure Whip * Amagawa Lucia / Cure Rose * Tachibana Mahiru / Cure Arancia * Fukushima Kei / Cure Jaune Mascots * Pearl * Amber * Topaz * Emerald * Sapphire * Lapis Lazuli * Amethyst Movie Characters Allies * Holly Antagonists * Victor Trivia Merchandise Please refer to the main page Pretty Cure Shooting Stars: The Magic Of The Snowflake! A Winter Miracle! Merchandise for more information. Gallery Category:Pretty Cure Shooting Stars Category:Movies Category:Gallery